


It Was Never Meant To Be

by LadyCat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien spying on the couple, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I Made Myself Cry, Luka steals the girl, No Adrienette, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: Not good at writing summary's, but just a lot of Adrien crying, and Marinette and Luka inadvertently breaking his heart.Adrienette angst.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	It Was Never Meant To Be

_Her._

Beauty.

Blue eyes.

Ravenous black hair.

_Him._

Teal-dyed tips.

Her heart song.

The love of her life.

Adrien Agreste felt a tear drip down his pale skin as he watched from a distance.

His hands shook as Luka Couffaine sat down on one knee.

He covered his mouth to hold back the strangled noise about to erupt from it, as Luka pulled out a ring box.

He wanted to yell ‘stop’.

Wanted this nightmare to end.

But it was pointless.

She had already chosen him.

“Yes.” He heard from the distance, and saw the two lovers sharing a passionate kiss.

It was never meant to be.


End file.
